darksuniversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Yanjin Isamé
Yanjin Isamé is a character form the Darks University Role-Play Universe He is Human by birth but was infected with the Werewolf curse at an unknown point of time Basic Statistics Full Name: Yanjin Isamé Alias(es): I.D. 0331 Age: 18 Class: (Waiting to be assigned) Date of Birth: 23/1/1992 Gender: Male Species: Human. Cross-Mutation into a Wolf-like Humanoid. Abilities: '''Self-Protection Fail-Safe. Also known as the "Werewolf Curse" '''Height as Human: 5’10 Height as Pre-Werewolf: 6’3 Height as Werewolf: 10’4 Ability (Self-Protection Fail-Safe - Werewolf) When as a human Yanjin possess heightened senses and partially improved strength and speed but nothing special or notable by the outside world. He also possesses a Seventh sense (six is human standard - smell, taste, touch, hearing, sight and orientation of space) which is the ability to perceive other beings of super-natural power including ghosts, werewolves and even daemons and vampires. When he is put in life-threatening danger his form will change at a slow pace, in the first form (this would be brought on by, for instance someone bringing out a knife or gun on him - possibly even a fight) he retains many of his human characteristics but starts to change, almost like half wolf, half man form, in this form Yanjin is still fully in control of his actions, though lacking the ability of self-reaction, he will react to any attack instinctively, almost like a flinch to a normal human being. Yanjin will also have a heightened level of strength, speed and agility, brought on by his transformation. The basics of this would be: Drastically heightened senses of all six senses (standard for humans) and an extra sense, the sense of perception of Supernatural beings, this would include Ghosts and the ability to see through disguises of daemons and vampires. In addition to the senses he has dramatically improved strength, speed, agility and physical size. His final form is that of a “Werewolf” (Which he transforms into when his life is in drastic danger) he is dramatically taller and impervious to all human weapons as far as bullets and blades go, however weapons such as flamethrowers will harm him by setting fire to him and weapons like tasers will only paralyse the limb they hit. In this form his physical size is much larger than that of a human, standing at around 10’ in total, meaning this form is less than space-effective, leaving him open to being seen and any attacks. The positives however are that his seven senses are far beyond most comprehension, allowing him to see for around 40 miles on flat land (a useless ability in any human setting, admittedly) but being able to smell and hear just as far, a draw-back being closer things smell much worse than normal, meaning he’s more sensitive to smell and sound. However his physical abilities are all positives, he’s far, far more stronger than any human, being able to life vans at the most, nothing much heavier than that, though it could be he doesn’t realise this and harms himself in the process. He is also very fast and very agile, reacting to any advance almost immediately and being able to reach speeds of up to 125 miles per hour (201 kilometres per hour). However a massive drawback of this is that Yanjin has no control over his movements in this form, he can see and feel everything but has NO control whatsoever over any part of his body, his body in this form doesn’t run off of his brain but off pure and basic animal instinct, meaning that Yanjin can be very easily scarred or disturbed by what he sees and feels. He has been trained in a very basic, animalistic fighting style, one that arguably does resemble his wolf like nature, going for speed and delivery instead of raw strength and power, his style is more of swipes with the feet and hands than direct kicks of punches, aiming to stun the enemy or scratch the enemy than make the enemy fall back or fell down. However once the opponent is tired or too wounded to continue Yanjin will move in for the kill with a heavy attack or a finishing attack, such as a knee to the face, something raw and gritty instead of his smooth and graceful wolf-style. Personality Yanjin’s personality is quite a closed off one, not so much in a mysterious way but more in an unsettling way, his nature makes him very hard to read and to empathise with. He’s quite a disturbed man, his past has caused him to be quite suspicious of all people. Sadly this has caused him to be quite isolated from society, more of a social pariah than a loner. He isn’t too used to human communication, barely being able to speak the language himself, making him seem unintelligent and inarticulate, however when he does know what he’s going to say and how he’s going to say it he shall speak fluently and eloquently. He has no sense of embarrassment in his life or his ways however he is badly affected by shame, feeling apologetic for even existing, though the concept of suicide is not known to him. So in short he can seem quite shy and retreated around people but is not afraid to speak up or be taken account of. His main flaw would be his inability to understand most human emotions, he understands many concepts of emotions such as happiness and can note them or fake them but he feels sometimes that emotions are too complex to note, however if he is made happy by someone he will be happy, he does not lack happiness per se, more the understanding of it. He’s also fairly withdrawn towards people, not tending to enjoy company through fear of how they’ll act or what they’ll say. Yanjin likes being alone, though he does enjoy company if it’s with someone he trusts. He also takes a lot of pleasure in basic things such as eating or drinking, he appreciates them more than “normal” people would. There aren’t actually many things he dislikes apart from very public places and anything or anyone that makes him remember about his past or werewolf experiences. Family and Significant Figures in Yanjin's life He was born with a sister two years older than him and of course a mother and father. Other significant people in Yanjin's life would be The Scientists, they grew up testing and observing him till they ignored him for their newest project, Haruka. '' '''Ira,' a demon hunter at a slayer rank who become his mentor and sensei. Saku, his first love and student: a girl in possession of one of the legendary weapons, the Dokuro-Kanpan Cracker whip, this whip has the ability to freely manipulate air and looks just like a normal reach but on unleashing into the second stage becomes a large, sectional whip, embedding itself into the users arm to become one of them. Akura, a half-blooded Vampire who became his sworn enemy and only target to kill '' '''Haruka,' a girl who was freely given over to the scientists by her parents, she has the ability to transform into a chimera he detests beyond all else, even Akura '' '''Daniella,' Akura’s girlfriend whom Yanjin stalked and hunted for around two months. '' History When' Yanjin was born, something was obviously different about him, one of the main give-aways was his unnatural hunger for any kind of meat, from a young age, where he should have been sustained by breast-milk he had the never-ending urge for any kind of meat, finally his parents took him to a psychiatrist after Yanjin had killed their dog and attempted to eat it during the middle of night. It wasn’t soon before '''Yanjin '''was written off as mentally ill, when he was two he was kept in an asylum for young children, “crazies” as the wardens called them. Approximately a month after '''Yanjin '''was put into the asylum he broke out, nobody quite knows how but he had ripped the door clean off it’s hinges. '''Yanjin '''was finally tracked down after two weeks searching but whoever caught him just took him somewhere different, somewhere horrible. Next thing he knew he was in a science lab, kept with a chain around his leg that was thatched to the wall that was through an iron fence. The '''scientists '''treated '''Yanjin '''like shit for years, beating him, subjecting him to horrible experiments, making him fight other children for their own amusement. A few years after his incarceration into the science lab there was a new test subject there, '''Haruka. Haruka '''soon became the scientists “favourite” and this meant she got all the beatings, all the attention, this left '''Yanjin '''furious, now not only was he alone but he saw '''Haruka '''as though she was getting positive attention (though it was the opposite) over the years he festered a unholy hatred for '''Haruka, if he had been given the chance then he would have killed her. One morning, a week before his 13th year in the lab he awoke to a strange sight, a large, dark figure, this figure pulled out a gun on Yanjin 'and shot at him twice before he had a chance to react he instantly passed out, waking up three hours later, he was miles from the lab, he had no idea where he was, who he was, what the world was, he was truly confused and lost. Alone and scared in a dark, loveless world. After '''Yanjin '(now aged 16) has established himself in the world he joined an organisation that hunts demons and any kind of ungodly creature, his mentor was a girl called “'''Ira” who taught him how to utilise his strength in his human and “stage 1” form, she even taught him the wolf-style of fighting in as little as two years. Yanjin 'grew very close to '''Ira '''and vowed that if he ever met '''Akura '(Ira's sworn enemy) that he would not kill him but give 'Ira '''his whereabouts so that she could kill him. '''Ira '''developed a drug that would keep '''Yanjin '''from becoming a '''Werewolf '(She identified this as the reason for everything he had done in his past) but unfortunately on his mission hunting down '''Saku '''he lost the drugs. On one of '''Yanjin’s '''missions (when he was almost 17) he met a young girl, '''Saku '''who had gone crazy after gaining one of the legendary weapons, the '''Dokuro-Kanpan whip. Saku '''was at school when she went crazy and had killed almost everyone in her class, the air was thick and heavy and Saku’s power was almost off the charts, once '''Yanjin '''found her they had a fight in which both of them almost died, '''Yanjin '''had to become a '''werewolf '''just to stop '''Saku '''from killing him, as her weapon had reached it’s second stage. '''Yanjin '''recognised that '''Saku '''had a great amount of power and that she could potentially be stronger than himself and '''Ira, he took Saku '''away with him and he is currently teaching her how to control the '''Dokuro-Kanpan and how to fight in the same wolf-style which he had learnt. After a year of training Saku, Yanjin 'had finally turned 18, '''Saku '''and him had become very close romantically over the years and as such he had felt comfortable with a human for only the second time in his life, '''Saku '''was his first love and with her and him being together he felt all was well, she even kept him safe, ensuring his werewolf side would not rear it’s head (though she did fail a few times). The two of them had a very good life going for them, '''Yanjin '''was genuinely happy with life, having changed so much in just two years of having people to care for him. One night after spending a night under the stars with '''Saku '''he had proposed to her, promising to marry her when they finally settle down and build a real life together, one that wasn’t spent on the road but one with a house and jobs with a family to care for (despite '''Yanjin’s '''reluctance of wanting children due to the fear his '''werewolf '“genes” would pass down). '''Saku '''gladly accepted '''Yanjin’s proposal and things seemed to be going good for them again, however in the December of that year, Yanjin '''had heard rumours of '''Akura’s '''appearance with a girl, '''Daniella, he tracked down the girl who was at the time a hotel maid and stalked her for a few nights, his anger and hatred for a man he’d never met being a strong enough emotion to allow him to freely become a stage-1 (pre-werewolf state) and this power made it easier to stalk her. After a few weeks of stalking her he had finally found Akura, he instantly informed Ira '''of this and a week later she and '''Saku '''were by his side, plotting and training for almost three months to kill '''Akura. With the two of them by Yanjin’s '''side, now early February he confronted '''Akura '''as he walked into a open valley with '''Daniella, the two of them (Akura '''and '''Daniella) seemed very happy together, laughing and playing around, Daniella '''occasionally shunting '''Akura, trying to push him into a nearby stream, after a while of playing around Daniella '''was sitting on '''Akura '''as he lay down by the stream, as soon as they went to kiss, that’s when '''Ira '''struck, jumping and stabbing a sword through '''Daniella’s '''spine, hoping to catch '''Akura, before she could Akura '''had already put his hand in the way, catching the sword with a hand that was on '''Daniella’s '''waist, the worst damage Ira actually managed was cutting '''Akura’s '''hand slightly as he looked up in horror at her, seeing '''Daniella’s '''eyes wide in horror, blood slowly dripping from her mouth. '''Akura '''let out a roar of horror, '''Saku '''and '''Yanjin '''also looking back with disgust, neither of them had ever intended for '''Daniella '''to even get scratched, after all, she’s an innocent Human. '''Akura '''knew the only way he could ever save '''Daniella '''would be to blood her into the '''vampire '''clan, but, being only a half-blood himself (The venom never fully got injected into him by the woman who attacked him) he knew it would take all his strength and a considerable amount of time to achieve. '''Ira, however always had the intention to fight without regard for Daniella’s '''life. The horror of seeing '''Daniella’s death didn’t just affect Akura '''but also '''Yanjin '''and '''Saku, they were horrified by what the saw. Akura’s '''full power was released after he witnessed his love’s death, '''Akura’s '''aura wasn’t normal for a '''vampire, even compared to the originals he was powerful, not more powerful than them but his aura was soul-crushing and thick, instead of strong and sharp, his aura choked the entire area, his talons and fangs grew to unrealistic proportions, he had become feral, powerful and untamed, he leaped at Ira '''without thinking, ripping her to shreds as if she were nothing but burnt ash moulded into shape, the area all around them was stained with her blood, '''Akura '''had become too much for any human, too much for any vampire except for the original '''vampires. Yanjin '''hadn’t yet become a full '''werewolf '''yet, he was still in a state of shock not just at '''Daniella’s '''death but now at '''Ira’s, the first person who ever reached out to him was dead and he could do nothing about it. All of a sudden a burst of air flicks Akura, sending him spiralling into a tree, standing a few feet in front of Yanjin '''is now '''Saku, her Dokuro-Kanpan Cracker whip had reached it’s second sage and had become a large, section whip (and had grown up her arm, embedding itself into her skin) with the ability to freely manipulate the very air around them (Though Saku '''has no powers herself). This weapon was '''Akura’s '''weakness, he was stronger than everyone else but he couldn’t control the air, however there was one issue, '''Saku’s '''powers were strained by '''Akura’s '''aura, because the air was so thick it made the air feel heavy, even with the whip it was hard to lift her arm. Once '''Akura '''was back on his feet, '''Saku '''dared a second shot, she flicked the whip aimed at '''Akura’s '''head and it hit him lightly, barely causing him to stumble on his feet, her eyes filled with tears as she strained it lift it again, this time she flicks up the flip, falling backwards in the protest but landing a strong upper-cut on '''Akura, sending him back-flipping into the air. Saku '''was too tired to move again, her arm was bleeding where the whip had fused, her body too feeble to carry out another series of attacks, she lets out a small cry as her whip goes back to normal, her just sitting there, bleeding from her arm. Almost instantly, '''Yanjin '''was by her side, tending to her arm and looking desperately at her, his worry transforming him back into a human, all he could focus on was '''Saku, all he thought about was Saku '''but it was no use, there’s no way he could get her out of the area without '''Akura '''killing them first. With a final kiss on '''Saku’s '''forehead '''Yanjin '''stands up, '''Akura '''had now risen, standing behind them, less primeval now, he looks fully human, as does '''Yanjin. Yanjin '''slowly tuned to face '''Akura, the two warriors meeting each other’s gaze for the first time. Akura, the vampire. Yanjin, the wolf. It was almost poetic, like the two warriors were fated to meet. The two walk to each other with no words, no aggression, only grace and poise. When the two meet face to face they look at each other with unbridled rage, the air starts getting thick again as Yanjin '''slowly starts to transform, his face becoming like a '''wolf. Akura’s '''body starts to change too, his fangs growing down long over his bottom lip, his eyes a dark, deep, soulless black. Soon the air becomes crushingly thick, '''Yanjin '''the only unaffected being in the area as '''birds '''start dropping around them, trees starting to shake and crack from the tension. '''Yanjin '''growls deeply as he starts to grow on his tip-toes, his heels becoming higher in the air so he’s balanced on the soles of his toes, before long they’re both in their most primeval, beastly forms, '''Yanjin '''a fully grown '''werewolf '''and '''Akura '''a perfect '''vampire, his teeth almost reaching his chin and his claws sticking out like knives, curling throughout like the talons of an eagle. Before long they are engaged in a Godly fight, the two ducking and dodging the other’s attacks, Akura’s '''body is soon cut up from cuts by '''Yanjin '''and '''Yanjin '''is damaged and broken from '''Akura’s '''talons. Finally with all his strength '''Akura '''lands a strong punch on '''Yanjin, sending him flying back meters despite his massive size and weight, the knock was so powerful that by the time Yanjin '''had landed he was human again, weak and at '''Akura’s '''mercy. '''Akura calmly walks up to Yanjin, his talons ready to finish him off with a single blow, slicing his very heart open to take vengeance for the fallen Daniella. As Akura '''raises his hand to strike a girl rushes in front of '''Yanjin, being cut into four pieces by Akura’s strike, her body then falling in sections to the ground, as Yanjin '''tries to recover from the shock he looks down at the head of this girl, it was '''Saku, giving up her life for Yanjin. Akura '''smiles darkly as his gaze moves up to '''Yanjin. Yanjin’s '''eyes shudder with fear, becoming pale and horrified by what they were saying and as he looks up at '''Akura '''with more hate than he’s ever felt. He passes out. When '''Yanjin '''comes to he’s in a dark, lonely forest, the thick canopy suffocating the very sunlight that lats on it, leaving nothing but a dark, lifeless floor where not even grass can grow. His mental state is very feeble, he has reverted back to the emotional state of before he met '''Ira, the shock has put his head into a broken shattered version of what it once was. He looks down to his bleeding chest that has three slices down it, sending out blood at a worrying rate, these are the same slashes that tore his love into four pieces, the only remnant of her he has left, the only shred of his past life as he sits there, naked and covered in blood, tears filling his eyes as he fails to remember anything, him forgetting all he’s felt, all he’s known, reverting to a state where he knows nothing of human communication or human emotion as he sits there, cold, alone, naked and sobbing into his bloody hands.